


sunset and ice-cream.

by tenFresita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ten and johnny only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenFresita/pseuds/tenFresita
Summary: Doyoung works as an ice-cream seller. Jungwoo loves seeing the sunset all by himself. Then, Doyoung develops a little crush on sunset boy.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	sunset and ice-cream.

**Author's Note:**

> its the first time i have seriously write in a while...so im sorry for the mess.

Working as an ice-cream seller while his friends were having fun and living their best summer lives wasn't the best experience he had ever lived.   
Lots of kids screaming at him, his forehead sweating under his hat, his manager not caring about him or his little business..yeah, it wasn't an appealing job at all.  
But as much as he hated it, if he really wanted that piano from the music shop across his street that was the least he could do, or better said: that was the only thing he could find at the moment, even though he wasn't really sure if he would be able to buy it before anyone else did. At least, the last time he checked, the piano was still there, in the same spot, so he didn't want to give up yet.

However, there was something that helped keeping him sane through all the ice-cream and extremely loud high-pitched voices: Him.   
That boy who always appeared at the zone where he was selling ice-cream when the sun was about to set. He was pretty, tall and his brown hair looked really soft.   
Doyoung didn't have his name, just the feeling of a fluttering heart every time he saw him and the peaceful sight of him sitting alone at the store of the beach to watch the sunset.  
Yes, he did have, indeed, a little crush. Just a little.  
He just didn't have the guts to talk to him anyways, not only because he thought he looked bad after spending the day working and wanted to cause a good impression, but also because he didn't want to interrupt the cute boy, since he always looked so calm looking at the sea while his hair moved softly because of the air.

( ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

The last few days were spent worrying about him, since he started not to appear anymore. Doyoung wondered a lot about his whereabouts, more that he should have, maybe, but he couldn't help it. Specially when seeing him was the only thing that made his day a little more bearable.   
And when a week passed without the summer boy coming to see the sunset, he tried to forget about his little crush.   
It didn't work. It didn't work because /him/ didn't let Doyoung.

Everything happened so fast but slowly at the same time.  
It was during those stressful days in which Doyoung was really tired of hearing kids screaming and fighting over ice-cream and wanted to go home when, finally, he saw him again.   
Not at the same time as always, not alone as always, and not sitting at the sand as always. The cute boy was right in front of him arguing about what flavor was better with his short friend by his side. It was the first time he saw him not being all by himself.

''Mint with chocolate isn't that bad, there are worse things than that.'' Said the shorty one.

''Im not so sure about that...'' Cute boy said.

They were still talking about the same thing while Doyoung stood there without being able to say anything, just staring and sweating even more than before.  
How could he get so nervous just because a pretty boy was in front of him?   
Well, it wasn't just another boy, it was his little crush.   
He knew he probably looked like an idiot at the moment, but it was inevitable for Doyoung, not when that boy was even prettier up-close. Also, his voice sounded as soft as he thought.

''Excuse me but...what would you like to order?'' If he was able to finally ask was because there were more kids behind them and Doyoung didn't want to get fired for not doing his job properly just because he was panicking over a boy.

''Half strawberry, half watermelon for me, please.''   
A sweet order, indeed.

''And chocolate with mint for me.''

Doyoung tried to continue with his job and make their ice-cream as well as he could and without looking like the nervous wreck that he was at the moment. Well, at least, he was calmer than a minute ago, which wasn't really difficult, since one person couldn't get any more nervous than that. If his friends saw him in that state they would laugh at him, that's for sure.

''Here you go. I hope you both like it.'' He said, offering the ice-creams to them.

''Thank you!'' Exclamed his little crush while taking his own ice-cream with a big smile on his face. Cute.  
For once, Doyoung liked his job, just because he was able to make him smile.

And just like that, they were gone and Doyoung was left all alone. Well, not alone since he had more clients to attend, but he for sure felt kind of sad for letting him go without asking his name.

( ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

A few weeks passed after their first meeting. Yes, first, because the pretty boy came back to buy ice-cream a few times. Sometimes with his friends, sometimes by himself when he just went to the beach to watch the sunset as usual.  
Yet, Doyoung wasn't able to properly talk to him. He could only ask about what he wanted to order -he always ordered a different flavors, some of them being kind of weird- and tell him to have a good day. Nothing more, nothing less.   
At least, he had been getting the money he needed for the piano.

It was mid-summer, Doyoung had one of the most relaxing days since he started selling ice-cream and he was about to close the tent, finally. He couldn't wait to reach home, take a fresh shower and lay on his bed, big fan by his side.  
He had been with that idea on his mind all day, until...

''Hi.''

Doyoung, who was cleaning before closing the tent, got startled because of a familiar voice and when he looked up, there he was again. Him, with his soft-looking face, as always.  
For a moment he didn't know what to say; if it was another person he would have probably tell them that he was about to close and couldn't take another order, but he didn't have the heart to say that to him.

''Hello, what do you wanna order?'' It's not like his boss was there to see him breaking the rules for once in his life.

''What is your favorite flavor?''

''Uh?''

Doyoung raised an eyebrow, kinda surprised by the question.   
It wasn't that weird, since lots of people used to ask him for recommendations when they didn't know what to order, but it still made his heart flip a little.   
God, he was so whipped that it was getting ridiculous. 

''What is your favorite flavor?'' He asked again, without losing his smile.

''Ah...I have never thought about that since I like everything but if I had to choose one right now...maybe mango?''

''I see. Then I want two, please.'' 

Doyoung looked around for a few seconds, noticing that the other boy was by himself again and there wasn't that much of time left until the sunset.  
Wouldn't he get a stomache if he ate both of them?

''Actually, I...I...'' 

The older stopped what he was doing to look at his crush, who wasn't smiling like usual. Instead, he had a nervous face with blushed cheeks. He looked cute, yes, but Doyoung started to worry a bit. However, he waited to see if he was able to say whatever he wanted to say.

''I was wondering if you wanted to eat ice-cream with me...? Since you are going to close now and it doesn't look like you have much to do. If not, thats okay! I understand...but I have never seen you eat ice-cream and you must be hot from working here all day...'' 

His mouth went ''o'' for a moment.  
Was it a dream? Was the summer-like boy really asking Doyoung to eat ice-cream with him? Doyoung? Out of all the people? 

He also mentioned tht he had never seen him eating ice-cream...did that mean that he paid attention to him and not only when he was getting his order?  
After all of this time thinking about wanting to talk more with him...it was really becoming real? He couldn't believe it, to the point that he had to discreetly pinch his own arm. Yes, it did hurt a little, so it wasn't a dream. It was reality. His reality.

''Okay...maybe that was too much...Im sorry, you don't have to eat ice-cream with me if you don't want to.''

''No, no!!'' Finally, he came back to his senses. Doyoung couldn't let this opportunity go, not after all the panicking he had to go through. ''I was surprised, that's all. But I want to eat ice-cream with you, I really want. Just...just wait for awhile, I have to prepare them and close the tent...and get out of this uniform.'' 

Cute boy smiled again, and so did Doyoung.

( ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

Fifteen minutes later, both of them were sitting by the store of the beach, waiting for the sun to set.  
Doyoung was not as nervous as he thought he would be, maybe because the other's presence was really soothing and the ice-cream he made for both of them was delicious.

On the other hand, they were supposed to see the sunset, yet all Doyoung did was staring at the other boy through the corner of his eye. After a long time wanting to be with him, how was he going to pay attention to any other thing...?

''Can I be honest with you?'' Asked the brown haired boy, suddenly.

''Of course.''

''I have been wanting to ask you to watch the sunset with me since summer started.'' 

Oh. That wasn't what Doyoung was expecting. Well, he wasn't expecting anything at all but...

''Wait. Really? With me?''

''Yes...I know It's weird, I'm sorry.''

How could he think it was weird when he had also been spending a lot of his time thinking about him just because he thought he was pretty and had a nice smile? If anything, he was just surprised. Well, and kind of happy, too.

''It's okay. If you are weird, so am I."

''What do you mean?''

Now it was time to embarrass himself, again.

''Well...since the first time I saw you looking at the sunset, I had been thinking about you, too. I also wanted to approach you but..I thought it would be weird or something like that.''

''I see.'' He could see that he blushed again, smiling a bit before finally turning his head to his side, which made Doyoung's heart skip a beat. At this point, he wasn't gonna survive that day. ''Im glad that we are even, then.''

They stayed in silence for a while, just looking at each other. It wasn't a uncomfortable silence, the contrary, it was nice and Doyoung thought that he could stay like that for a long, long time. But then, after something came to his mind, he had to break said silence.

''What is your name?'' The question he had been wanting to ask since the first time he saw him.

''Kim Jungwoo.'' 

Jungwoo. Jungwoo. Finally, he had his name. Now he could stop calling him silly names on his head...or maybe not.  
But it was a cute name.

''It's cute. I think it suits you.'' He ended saying, finally finishing his ice-cream.

''Thank you, your name is also cute.''

''Wait. You know my name?''

''Well, you have it written on the tag of your uniform, Doyoung. I saw it when I bought ice-cream at your tent for the first time, remember?'' So Jungwoo had known his name since then...now he had much to think about. ''You have a very Doyoung-like-face.''

He couldn't help but laugh after hearing the "Doyoung-like-face'' part, being that the first time someone had told him something like that. It was...an unique compliment.

''As I said, I always wanted to invite you to some ice-cream or just watch the sunset with me, but since you were always busy at the tent even until you had to close and I didn't want to bother you...''

''You wouldn't ever bother me.'' That's what Doyoung wanted to say, but couldn't since he was a coward.

''...and since you looked like you had nothing to do today I decided to take the chance for once. Ten will be proud of me when I tell him about this.''

''Ten?'' For some reason that name sounded really familiar to him, but he couldn't recall why.

''Remember the first time I bought ice-cream? The shorty guy who was with me it's Ten. He was the first friend I made here.''

''Your first friend here...? Are you new around here?''

''Yes, I moved in here recently to study. I started to come here and watch the sunset because I was kind of stressed with everything and it helped me to relax, but I felt a bit lonely.''

After hearing that Doyoung regretted not talking to him earlier. Yes, he thought he looked lonely, but he also thought that maybe he liked to be himself. Now that he knew the truth, he felt a bit sad.

''Then I met Ten on the elevator and we clicked well, so he started to invite me to go to the beach with him and one day I decided to tell tell him about you because I didn't know what to do, so he ended dragging me to your tent...wait, I'm talking too much, sorry.''

''It's okay, don't worry. I'm glad you are comfortable enough to tell me about it.'' Needed to say, Doyoung felt a bit embarrassed about the whole story, since he didn't expect that such a nice would ever pay attention to him. He was happy, more than he thought he could admit and loved hearing Jungwoo talk.

''I wish I knew earlier you felt lonely, because I would have approached you before and invite you to ice-cream, but at the end, you did it first.''

''It's okay, Doyoung, you didn't know, so...in fact, I almost didn't do anything at all, but after a lot of messages of Ten and his special friend encouraging me to do it I felt kind of confident..''

Ten. Special friend. Ten and his special friend. Doyoung tilted his head for a bit, thinking. Why was that combination of words so familiar to him?

''His ''special friend'' knows about me too?''

''Yes...he was with Ten one time I visited his apartment and Ten asked me about you and his boyfriend seemed very interested on it, and... ah! Johnny! That's his name. I couldn't remember it.''

''Johnny!?''

Doyoung almost jumped after hearing that name.  
Out of all the people it had to be him. There were no more Tens that Johnny knew.

''Yes, Johnny...do you know him?''

''Well, he is my best friend, so...yes, I surely know him.''  
He started to recall all the times he saw Johnny smiling to himself while Doyoung was talking about Jungwoo.   
Now it made sense, because he had known all that time...and didn't even tell him.

''Really? What a coincidence! And you didn't recognize Ten when you saw him...?''

''Johnny hasn't show me a picture of him yet. He doesn't talk a lot about him because he says it's nothing serious but...I think he likes him a lot.''

''Woah...Ten told me something like that...now I know why Johnny encouraged me so much, but I wish I knew sooner.''

''Me too. The world is really small.''

They talked a lot more, completely ignoring the sunset. Doyoung told Jungwoo that he was studying music, also about the piano he wanted to buy, and the younger seemed really interested in listening to him play it and sing, so Doyoung promised he would do it one day. On the other hand, Jungwoo was studying Engineering and, apparently, Jungwoo transfered to the same University where the older was studying. Doyoung also discovered that the other boy was not only sweet, but also very funny, since he made him laugh lot. Jungwoo not only loved making other people laugh, but he also loved eating and try different food; thats why he tried lots of ice-cream combinations, even if he sometimes ended with an upset stomach. Jungwoo was like a burst of nice fresh air during a hot night of summer.   
And, honestly, no one could tell that was the first time they properly talked, since they were treating each other as if they had always been friends.  
It was amazing. Doyoung loved that sensation, and so did Jungwoo.

( ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

Doyoung and Jungwoo saw more sunsets together and ate lot of ice-cream during the rest of the summer, even after Doyoung quit his job when he was finally able to buy the piano.  
The older also kept his promise of singing to Jungwoo and he sang a self-composed song he specially made to ask him Jungwoo to go on a proper date with him, and he accepted, of course. After a while, they also had double dates with Johnny and Ten.   
They spent not only summer together, but also winter, spring and autumn. They saw lots of sunsets together, lots of snow, flower blooming out and leaves falling down their trees.   
Doyoung and Jungwoo did everything together until they grew old.

Yes, Doyoung wouldn't sell ice-cream again, but every time he held Jungwoo's hand, hugged or kissed him, he thanked the day he decided to take that job.

**Author's Note:**

> im @10luvely on twit if anyone wanna follow me. thank u for reading ~


End file.
